


살인자의 고백

by No_221



Series: 온리전 웹공개본 [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Hospitals, M/M, Pedophilia, Resistance, World War II
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_221/pseuds/No_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015년 1월 31일 동네 온리 페스타 Mcbender-Fassavoy에 나오는 책의 웹공개본입니다.<br/>찰스에릭, 능력X 역사AU. 역사소재 주의, 페도필리아 주의, 고어 주의(...라고는 했지만 누가 누굴 어떻게 죽였다 수준입니다.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	살인자의 고백

-1962년 여름에서 가을로 넘어가는 어느 날, 뉴욕의 한 종합병원

 

 

“랜셔 씨?”

“……자네가 내 담당 출판인인가?”

“찰스 자비에라고 합니다. 반가워요.”

 

찰스는 지갑에서 명함 하나를 꺼내 에릭에게 건넸다. 에릭은 명함에 쓰인 것들을 유심히 읽더니 수첩에 끼워 놓았다. 찰스는 병원에 오기 전, 에릭에 대하여 사전 조사를 완벽히 마친 상태였다. 에릭 랜셔, 폴란드 출신 유대인이고 2차 세계 대전 때 나치의 생체 실험에서 살아남아 결국 실험 총책임자 세바스찬 쇼우를 죽인 후 법정에 섰던 사람. 무죄 판결을 받았지만 실험의 후유증으로 시한부 인생을 살고 있는 사람. 나이는 찰스와 같았다. 찰스의 직장에선 그를 한 번 찾아가 볼 사람을 구했다. 아무래도 ‘살인자’라는 낙인이 있다 보니 사람들은 주저했다. 그때 찰스가 손을 들고 자기가 하겠다고 나섰다. 편집장은 한숨을 돌리며 찰스의 요청을 들어 주었다.

 

“들었겠지만, 난 얼마 못 살아.”

“…….”

“그래서 그 동안 내 이야기를 받아 적어 주거나, 내 일기장에 틀린 부분이 있으면 좀 고쳐 주었으면 좋겠어.”

“제가 할 일은 그게 다인가요……?”

“걱정하지 않아도 되네. 간병인은 이미 있고, 출판인이라는 사람에게 간병을 맡기고 싶지는 않아.”

 

에릭은 서랍 위에 놓인 일기장을 눈짓으로 가리키며 말했다. 찰스는 고개를 끄덕이고 일기장을 열어 보았다. 일기장은 상당히 오래된 것인지 낡아서 바스러진 부분도 간혹 있었으며, 물 때문에 번진 부분도 꽤 많았다. 언제부터 썼어요? 찰스의 질문에 에릭은 천장을 쳐다보다가 생각났다는 듯 1940년이라고 대답했다. 그자의 실험실에서 몰래 일기를 쓰다가 아우슈비츠 해방 이후 도망치듯 뛰쳐나왔으니, 1940년이 맞을 것이다. 찰스는 오래된 일기장 몇 권을 집어 가방 안에 조심스럽게 넣었다.

 

“최대한 잘 복원해 볼게요.”

“……독일어는 할 줄 아나?”

“읽고 쓰는 것까지는 가능합니다.”

“믿고 맡기는 거야. 복원하고 나서는 버려도 상관없어.”

“……왜요?”

 

일기장을 잘 확인해 봐, 에릭은 눈을 감았다. 간호사가 나오라고 하자 찰스는 할 수 없이 병실 문을 닫고 나왔다. 외근을 마치고 회사로 돌아가는 버스에 몸을 실은 찰스는 창밖을 내다보았다. 사람들은 아무렇지 않다는 듯 평화롭게 지나가고 있었다. 아마 저들은 병원 꼭대기 병실에 한 유대인이 죽음을 기다리고 있다는 사실도 모르겠지. 찰스는 회사 앞 버스정류장에서 내려 제 자리로 돌아가 오래된 일기장을 펼쳤다. 종이도 너덜너덜하고, 펜으로 썼는지 피로 썼는지도 분간하기 어려울 정도로 잉크가 많이 상했다. 찰스는 타자기 앞에 앉아 종이와 펜을 늘어놓은 뒤에 첫 장을 폈다.

 

 

_1940년 X월 X일. 박사의 방에서 어렵게 노트 한 권을 훔쳐 나왔다. 나는 그가 우리 어머니를 죽이리라고는 생각하지도 못했는데, 그는 아무렇지 않다는 듯 우리 어머니를 총으로 쏴서 죽였다. 나치가 나쁜 놈이라는 건 어머니와 아버지에게 질리도록 들어서 알겠지만 정말 이렇게까지 나쁜 놈이었을 줄이야. 나중에 꼭 복수하고 싶다. 아버지는 목욕하러 갔다가 소식이 끊겼다._

 

 

목욕하러 갔다가 소식이 끊겼다, 까지 옮겨 적은 찰스는 순간 화들짝 놀라 펜을 떨어뜨렸다. 예전에 지난 전쟁 관련 문서를 번역하다가 나치가 목욕탕에서 가스를 살포해 죽였다는 글을 본 기억이 난 듯했다. 미국에서 나고 자란 찰스에게 전쟁은 직접적 위협이 되지 않았다. 단지 나라 상황이 어려우니 아버지, 동네 삼촌들, 동네 형들이 멀리 유럽으로 나갔고 찰스가 중학생이 된 1945년이 되어서야 돌아왔으며, 음식을 자유롭게 사지 못하고 배급을 받아야 했던 시절이었다. 그 외엔 딱히 머나먼 유럽처럼 폭탄이 떨어진다거나 하는 일은 없었다. 하지만 에릭은 아니었다. 폴란드에서 유대인 부부의 자식으로 태어나 홀로코스트의 희생양이 될 뻔했다. 찰스는 다시 마음을 추스르고 펜을 잡은 뒤 종이에 독일어로 옮겨 적기 시작했다.

 

_……이젠 이 세상에 나밖에 남지 않았다. 박사는 나를 절대로 바깥으로 내보내지 않았다. 나에게 도대체 무슨 짓을 하려고._

 

찰스는 첫 일기를 빈 종이에 옮겨 적었다. 에릭이 ‘번역을 마치면 일기장을 버려 달라’는 말이 떠올랐지만, 왜 그랬는지는 아직도 이해할 수 없었다. 그냥 일종의 폐기물이라고 생각해 달라는 뜻이었을까. 찰스는 바로 다음 장을 넘겼다.

 

_1940년 X월 X일. 오늘은 박사가 내 몸에 주사를 놓았다. 건강해지는 주사라는데, 하켄크로이츠 완장을 팔에 단 사람의 말은 모조리 못 믿겠다. 나만 그런 건지, 다른 사람도 다 그런 건지는 모르겠지만 일단 나는 그렇다. 열 살짜리 남자애도 못 믿을 정도로 나쁜 놈들인데. 아직 박사는 뭔가 없어졌다는 사실을 잘 모르는 것 같다. 잘 숨겨야 할 텐데 그것도 걱정이다. 어디에 숨겨야 할까? 어머니나 아버지가 살아 계셨다면 알려 주셨을 텐데. 박사는 성격이 매우 괴팍하다. 자기 마음에 안 들면 부하들이나 수감자들을 다 죽인다. 나도 언제 죽을지 모르니까 눈 밖에 안 나게 잘 해야 되겠다._

 

요제프 멩겔레만 인체 실험을 한 것은 아니었다, 찰스는 주석을 달기 위해 종이 밑에 줄을 긋고 주석을 적어 넣었다. 찰스는 일기를 읽을수록 짜증이 치솟는 것을 느끼고 일기장 사이에 종잇조각을 끼워 넣은 뒤 창문을 열었다. 점점 날이 저물며 추워지고 있었다. 찰스는 도로 창문을 닫았다.

 

“자비에 씨, 아직 퇴근 안 했어요?”

“아……, 예. 퇴근은 먼 이야기 같네요.”

“퇴근해서 해요. 그 랜셔 씨 부탁?”

“……네.”

 

그럼 수고해요, 편집장은 사무실 문을 닫으려는지 열쇠를 들고 나갔다. 찰스도 황급히 일기장과 종이 뭉치, 펜을 챙겨서 재빨리 나갔다. 자신에게는 사무실 열쇠가 없기 때문에 이 때 나가야 퇴근이라도 하지 이 이후에 나가면 꼼짝없이 회사에 갇혀야 한다. 찰스는 길을 걷다가 약국을 물끄러미 바라보았다.

 

“자비에 씨, 뭘 그렇게 열심히 봐요?”

“……아, 아무것도 아닙니다.”

“외근은 어땠어요?”

“왜 사형수라고 꺼리는지 모르겠어요. 에릭은……, 참 좋은 사람인데. 죽는 게 아까울 정도로 괜찮은 사람인데 왜 회사 사람들이 사형수라고 편견을 가졌는지 잘 모르겠어요.”

“외근을 한 번 더 가보지 않겠어요? 원한다면 계속 가도 돼요.”

“……정말요?”

 

편집장의 어쩌면 꽤 파격적인 질문에 찰스는 얼떨떨하게 서 있다가 타야 하는 버스를 놓칠 뻔했다. 외근 가겠다는 뜻으로 이해하겠습니다, 편집장은 버스를 타고 떠나가는 찰스에게 손을 흔들었다. 사람이 가득한 버스에서 찰스는 가방을 끌어안고 한참을 생각에 잠겨 있었다. 내가 과연 외근을 나가도 괜찮은 걸까, 끽해야 입사한 지 2년이나 된 초짜가 엄청난 이슈메이커 담당을 해도 되는 걸까. 아무도 하겠다는 사람이 없어서 겨우 용기를 내서 얻어낸 자리긴 하지만, 찰스는 조금 걱정되긴 했다. 잘할 수 있을까. 찰스는 창문 밖으로 고개를 돌렸다. 곧 내려야 할 곳에 다다르니 그는 일어서서 버스를 멈춰 달라고 소리쳤다. 버스가 멈추고, 찰스는 제 집으로 걸어갔다.


End file.
